She redeemed my soul
by moewe93
Summary: Bella comes upon Rosalie in a very revealing situation and some love and fluff originates.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Something to help you bear my writers block in my other stories.**

* * *

She just couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight that greeted her once she walked into the room. There, just about two meters in front of her stood Rosalie, only clad in a black lace thong and intently staring at herself in front of a mirror. Bella saw the multiple scars that littered her body. Not all of them were from vampires there were some that looked a lot like they were caused by a knife, which meant, that Rosalie must've gotten them while she was still human.

Still, the scars didn't tint her beauty. In Bella's eyes she was the most beautiful being walking the face of the earth. She could no longer lie to herself, pretending that she was deeply in love with Edward, when all she could think about was Rosalie Hale.

She had been so consumed with the sight in front of her that she registered to late, that Rosalie had spotted her standing in the entrance to her room staring wide eyed.

A low hiss reached her ears and ripped her from her fantasies back to reality. Rosalie had thrown over a silk gown and wore an angry scowl on her face. Before she could reach Bella and push her outside, Bella gathered her wits quickly "Do you have any idea how incredibly perfect you are Rose?"

She hadn't even noticed her use of the shortened name, but it was enough to make Rosalie stop dead in her tracks and stare at the human in front of her. There was something in Bella's eyes that hadn't been there the days or weeks before. It was something Rosalie always had hoped for but deemed simply impossible. So instead of the snarky remark that had been on the tip of her tongue, she just smiled sadly.

"Then you have a very different view of beauty than I have. Did you not see all the scars I bear? They are ugly and a constant reminder of what happened to me, what made me a vampire."

"I did see the scars, but they are not ugly. They make you the person you are today and I happen to like her very much. I know that you hate thinking about what happened the night you were changed, but you took your revenge on those men and should be proud of the marks it left, for it stands for your strength and pride."

Bella was sure, that Rosalie would be crying were she still able to and that made her heart feel warm in her chest. It hadn't felt like that for a very long time and Edward certainly didn't do anything to help either. He just made it worse with all his self-hatred and negative view of the world.

Without giving it another thought, she reached out and hugged Rosalie to her, the cold body felt surprisingly comfortable to lean against. It made Bella feel things she never felt before, her whole body was tingling and embarrassingly she had to admit, that her nipples had hardened due to the feeling and there was a slow burning desire wandering down between her legs.

Rosalie growled again, this time though it wasn't out of anger, but for the fact that the most mouthwatering sent hit her nostrils. It took her about three seconds to recognize it for what it was, Bella's arousal. Her eyes instantly turned black and venom began pooling into her mouth. She had to forcibly swallow it, before she crashed her mouth to Bella's. The low resounding moan that greeted her ears was easily the most addicting sound she ever heard and she swore to make sure to hear that sound more often.

Bella couldn't believe her luck when Rosalie kissed her. It was an incredible feeling, the contrast of temperatures and textures made it even more breathtaking than it already was. When she felt Rosalie's tongue sweep over her bottom lip she couldn't hold back the moan that build in the back of her throat. When the tongue repeated its movement Bella moaned again and opened her lips, so that she could welcome the soft tongue into her own mouth. This time they both moaned at the new contact.

She didn't know when her hands began moving on their own, but suddenly she had them against Rosalie's cool skin and was drawing random patterns, slowly crawling towards two perfectly shaped breasts. When she cupped them and moved her thumb across the already hardened nubs Rosalie gasped into their kiss and moaned louder. Then she pulled Bella closer to her with her hands on Bella's hip and maneuvered them towards her bed. In a tangled mess of limbs they fell onto the soft bedding, Bella landing on top of Rosalie.

In a rush they began tearing at each other clothes and moaned every time their naked skin touched. The contrast between them seemed just right somehow and none of them thought about what they were doing and where or that the others might come back from their hunting trip any moment. The only thought that occupied their mind was to feel each other and to fill that void place inside their hearts that ached for the other.

Finally only their skin was left between them and their frantic movements slowed down, as they took the other in for the first time. Bella had stared before but now, being so close there were so many more things that were beautiful about the tall blonde before her. The urge to not only see, but also feel and taste that beauty finally won out and Bella latched her lips around one of the pink nipples. The moan that resounded from Rosalie was enough evidence for her to continue her ministrations.

Slowly but with a confidence that astounded herself, she devoured the blonde and moved her hands and lips in random patterns across all the sensitive spots a female body possessed. When Rosalie was practically begging her to give her more, to finally relieve her of all the build-up tension a smile graced her lips. The knowledge, that it was her who could do those things to the normally strong and cold vampire made her heart swell.

Then with one swift lick her tongue found Rosalie's clit and the engorged clitoris above which she began to suck gently. The noise Rose let out at that was somewhere between a moan and a growl and made Bella's own arousal pool into her belly. She could practically feel the wetness between her thighs become more noticeable and she couldn't help but rub her legs together in an attempt to release a small amount of tension while tasting Rosalie on her tongue. The blonde vampire however was having none of that, because with a movement so fast, that Bella didn't even realize it at first, Rosalie had lifted her up and turned her so that she was kneeling above her head with her legs spread slightly.

An even louder growl came from Rosalie at the sight of Bella's glistening wetness in front of her face. Bella could do nothing more than let out a loud gasp, when Rosalie latched onto her clit and began sucking and licking her as if her life depended on it.

It took a great amount of willpower for Bella to continue her own ministrations, but when she felt her own orgasm nearing, she pushed two of her long fingers inside Rosalie und curled them slightly upwards to hit that small spot of rough skin were she knew a shot of white pleasure would tear through Rosalie.

Right on cue Rosalie screamed out her pleasure and jerked her hips upwards to get that incredible feeling back. With a smirk on her lips Bella complied and began moving her fingers in a slow pace with just the right angle to hit Rosalie's special spot with every thrust. Her lips moved back to suck on the bright pink clitoris with her tongue flicking out every so often.

Rosalie got back to pleasuring Bella again, her tongue sneaking inside her tight pussy to taste that sweet nectar right from its source. Bella nearly screamed in pleasure at that and began to fasten the pace of her fingers. It didn't take long now for both women to reach their orgasm. They came together with moans, screamed names and loud growls. Bella never felt so spent and satisfied in her whole life and could do nothing more but to collapse on top of the blonde vampire and then slowly let herself roll off.

Rosalie pulled her up, so that they could lay there snuggled into each other. A light purring sound came from her chest and she seemed more then content with their current position. After some minutes of silence where only their breathing and Bella's heartbeat could be heard, Rosalie pushed a strand of brown hair behind the ear of the girl she loved and murmured "I never thought I would get to do this, not even in my dreams."

"I'm sorry for pretending to be in love with Edward all this time. He was the first to ever notice me and not all the other girls around me. It was such a nice feeling and the prospect of the supernatural also played a role I guess. It took me a while to understand that all I felt for him was gratitude. It was so completely different from what I feel for you, that it scared me. It scared me so much, that I didn't know how to tell him or you or any of your family."

Rosalie opened her mouth to say something and then leapt out of her bed, throwing Bella's clothes at her and grabbing the first best thing out of her closet for herself.

Bella just stared at her quizzically. "If you want to at least keep a little bit of your modesty I would advise you to put your clothes back on. I can hear them coming back from the hunting trip. They're maybe two minutes away."

Bella sprang into action as quickly as she was bodily able to and couldn't help but be a little bit scared. She nearly asked the very naïve question if there was a possibility that the others wouldn't know what just happened between her and Rosalie, but she knew just as well, that the scent alone would be enough to tell them.

So when the rest of the Cullens entered the house it didn't take long to hear an outraged roar that came from none other than Edward. Emmet thankfully was quick enough to grab him around his waist and hold him back otherwise he surely would have bolted towards the scent of Bella. It never had smelled this good to him and he never would allow someone other than himself being near his Bella while she was in this state. He wasn't sure if she had her period or was aroused, because during neither those times had he been near her before. The beast inside him couldn't wait to get to his mate and have her all to itself.

When Bella came down the stairs with Rosalie next to her he growled again and tried to escape Emmet's grasp, but that was near impossible due to his strength.

The other members of the Cullen family looked confused between Edward, Bella and Rosalie and couldn't quite figure out what exactly was happening. At least not until Jasper gasped and rushed to envelop Rosalie into a tight hug.

"Oh I'm so happy for you Rose. You finally told her."

If Rosalie would still be able to blush she surely would be ten shades of red by now. "That is not exactly what happened."

Bella couldn't help but snicker at that and slipped her hand in Rosalie's to calm the blonde somewhat down and to reassure her, that she didn't have to go through this on her own. Now the others seemed to also to catch on to what was happening and while Alice was next to hug both Rosalie and Bella, the others send even more concerned glances in Edward's direction. The boy had stopped struggling somewhere along, his eyes now nearly bulging out of his head because of what he was hearing from his family. Why were they suddenly so sure that Rosalie was Bella's mate? She was his, he had made that clear by claiming her in front of the others the day he introduced her to them.

"So what exactly did happen?" Alice asked curiously with her head tilted to one side.

Bella blushed a deep red and buried her head in the crook of Rosalie's neck. Rosalie chuckled "Bella surprised me in my room when I was changing, so it was her who basically told me how she felt and the rest you don't need to know."

"What? I don't get the juicy details?" Emmet boomed, which earned him a low growl from Rosalie. That was the moment where Edward decided to speak up.

"What are you all talking about? Rosalie hates Bella, that's why I never leave them alone together. Why were you even at home Rose?"

Bella looked at him warily and before Rosalie could answer Edward she stepped in and simply said "She hates me as much as I love you and if you would pay more attention to your surroundings you would've noticed that."

Edward just looked at her like a lost puppy and when it dawned on her, that he really had no clue she repeated very clearly "I don't love you Edward. I'm sorry I got confused with all the attention you were giving me, but my heart was never yours. It belongs to Rose."

"WHAT?!" Edward was furious, not believing what she said. Rosalie must have done something to her, his Bella would never claim she didn't love him.

"You know she isn't your mate. You knew that from the very beginning and yet you still claimed her. Do you have any idea how miserable I felt when I had no chance to get even remotely close to her? You can't imagine the pain I always felt being away from her, but no you were too occupied with your own self hatred."

"Of course she is my mate. Bella, you know that don't you, you're just saying that because Rosalie did something."

"Yes she did something, she made love to me until two minutes before you came home and that I think is sufficient proof to say that she is my mate. You know you never would've been able to do that without hurting or killing me."

"NO! I will not believe this!" Edward roared again and managed to escape Emmets grasp. Everyone tensed, but instead of rushing towards Rosalie he ran outside into the forest and disappeared. Not a second later Alice let out a gasp and whispered, "He's going to the Volturi to make an official claim that Rosalie stole his mate. They are going to come here and when they discover that Bella is a human they are going to not only kill her but destroy our whole coven."

Outraged growls and Emmet's threats to fight them off echoed through the house and then Bella simply stated, "Then turn me into a vampire. You already know that I want to be like you and with Rose as my mate the change would come eventually. We would just speed up the process."

"Are you really sure Bella? I don't want you to make that decision just as an easy way out."

"I know Rose and I assure you that I thought about this for a long time. I want to be like you and your family. I love Charlie, but we aren't exactly close and if I tell him I'm going away to College somewhere to start my own life he will just accept it without too much questions asked. I also don't want to have kids because I know that was the main reason you never wanted to be turned. I want to be with you Rose, you're my everything."

Bella was sure that if Rosalie would still be human she would be crying now. Alas her eyes were glistening from venom tears that would never fall and she hugged Bella as tightly to her as she dared.

Alice went into another vision then and when she came back there was a small smile on her lips.

"If we change her tonight she will be turned before the Volturi come here. They will of course recognize her as a newborn, but with her extraordinary control they won't deem her a threat to the local population. I can't see the final outcome yet because Bella will still be a bit uncontrollable with her new instincts."

Rosalie tensed for a moment under Bella's touch but then relaxed slightly and with a great sigh she said, "Okay, I will bite Bella after she talked to Charlie and explained to him about her idea of College and how she is already up in Alaska for an interview. Will that work Alice?"

After just about two seconds Alice nodded, "If you call him in ten minutes he will rush out of the shower and Sue will be downstairs, so he will be too distracted to ask many questions. They may come later but then Rosalie or I can talk to him and just say, that you were too exhausted after the interview and fell asleep on the couch."

Bella nodded slowly. It was true that she wanted to be a vampire, to be with Rosalie for all eternity. But she also had to be honest to herself and admit, that she didn't think too much about Charlie and her old life she would leave behind. She had hurt him so much already during her stay here and now for her to just up and leave for College and to probably never speak again was not the best way to part ways with him.

She just hoped that there might be a last chance to talk to him or see him before he eventually died while she would live on.

She was ripped from her depressive thoughts by Rosalie's cold arms sneaking around her waist. The calming scent of her mate engulfed her and after she breathed it in as deep as she could she took the phone from Alice's hand and dialed the familiar number.

It took Charlie exactly five rings to get to the phone and when he gasped into it she couldn't help but laugh and ask him if he had been doing something exhausting.

Catching on to what she meant he flustered "Of course not, Bella! Now, is that the only reason to call your old man, to embarrass him?"

"Ah no, actually it is not. I forgot to tell you, that I was planning to go to College after school. I already applied in all the places that sounded even remotely interesting and will be having an interview in Alaska, Denali tomorrow. I just wanted to let you know."

Charlie went to answer her, but was interrupted by a female voice in the background which was likely Sue telling him dinner was ready.

"Okay Bells, that sure sounds great. I'm sorry I have to cut this short now but I wouldn't want to miss dinner. I'll call you later."

"Okay, Bye Dad. Tell Sue I said hi."

"Will do, bye Bells."

After Charlie had ended the call Bella sighed a deep breath of relief. It hadn't been so hard to say goodbye to her father and she knew that there would be another time when she would be able to talk to him again before she had to leave him forever before he noticed she and the Cullen's didn't age.

Only when Rosalie slid her arms around her waist and Alice took the phone out of her hands did she manage to shake herself from her thoughts and come back to reality.

"It's going to be okay. The beginning will be rough and precarious but you will make it through. I saw you and Rose both as vampires together. Your eyes were golden which means the Volturi will do no harm."

Bella smiled gratefully at her best friend and leaned back into the soft embrace of her lover.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm really sorry this is so short but as the Story was originally planned as a Oneshot I hope you are still somewhat happy ;) **

* * *

There were a few awkward moments in which nobody moved and stared at Rosalie and Bella expectantly, as if Rosalie were to just bite her in the living room in front of everyone.

Bella finally snapped out of it, grabbed a hold of Rosalie's hand and pulled her with her up the stairs into the room where they had been only moments ago making love to each other. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Rose to do the same but she remained standing a bit stiff in front of her.

"Are you really sure Bella? I would take you and run away with you, take you to safety. I hope you know that. I don't want anyone to make such a drastic decision for you and we both know that Alice's visions aren't always accurate."

"Rose….Rose, stop. I want this, I've always wanted this. I am an awkward and clumsy human with no real friends and no idea what to do with my life. That has always been the case so for me to become a vampire, a part of your family is the best thing that ever happened to me and I want to be able to make love to you for days because I can't get enough of you. I want to wrestle with Emmet and have a deep conversation with Jasper without him constantly worrying or there being someone else to ensure my safety."

Rosalie seemed to calm down at all those facts and finally there was this incredibly beautiful smile that lit up her face.

"You want to make love to me for days? Aren't you kinky?"

Bella couldn't help but let out a loud laugh. Of course out of everything she just said her mate would pick out that single line.

"Okay, so how do we do it exactly?"

Rosalie smiled warmly and instructed her to just lay back and make herself as comfortable as she could, then she kissed her deeply and let small kisses wander from Bella's mouth along her jaw and down her neck until she reached her pulse point. She kissed it gently before she bit down. Her sharp teeth pierced the soft skin like a sharp knife would cut through warm butter. At first there was the slight pain one would feel when one would have a vaccination, then a slow burning warmth began to spread through Bella's veins and when Rosalie detached her fangs from her neck the ever burning flames everyone had described prior to her were licking in her veins.

Rosalie stared down at her beautiful mate and waited for her first agonized scream to tear her heart apart, but the longer she waited the more she felt dread trickle down her spine. Bella wasn't screaming. What if she had done something wrong, what if she had just killed her mate?

Before panic could settle in completely, Jasper and Alice rushed to her. "You did nothing wrong Rose, she is indeed changing but the pain is not as tormenting as it normally is. Also there is a faint glimmer of defiance I can feel from Bella. She won't allow herself to scream because she knows how that would tear you apart."

Rosalie wanted to believe his words, she truly did but the hollow words of her mother, that she wasn't good enough, that nobody would ever want her and that she always managed to destroy the beautiful things in her life came back to taunt her in her head.

"She will be absolutely gorgeous as a vampire Rose. I've seen you two hunt together, she is one of the most graceful vampires I've ever met."

"Really?" Now the slight shiver of hope grabbed hold in her heart and wasn't letting go. She tried to envision Bella as one of them but it seemed impossible for her to become even more beautiful than she already was. The fact that she would obviously add strength and stealth to her new body made her appeal even sexier in Rosalie's mind. Not even Emmet's taunting about her literally drooling over her mate would stop her from admiring Bella. Now she only had to wait for her mate to wake up. She had to be strong enough to sit by her side the whole time, she just had to be.

While Rosalie sat by worrying and refusing to leave Bella's side even if it was just to hunt, Bella found herself in an angry raging inferno that just wouldn't budge. At first she thought it might dull over time because that's what every pain did, but after some time she realized that was not going to happen. The burning even seemed to be getting worse and increased around her heart until every single beat to keep it going was a fight. She knew it would stop eventually, make her a vampire just like Rosalie and the rest of the Cullen's but that didn't really help her cope with the unbearable pain.

When the fire combusted in her heart, taking its last beat with it Bella couldn't help but let out a scream. All the pent up agony vanished with that earth shattering scream and when it was over and she finally opened her eyes again she knew it had been worth it. Right next to her with a steel grip on her left hand was Rosalie, venom tears pooling in her eyes which were almost as black as the darkest of night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: That took way too long to get that chapter out there and I'm deeply sorry. I hope you enjoy this one and I can promise that there will be a final one still following with the Volturi and Edward making an appearance.**

* * *

Bella didn't know how long she simply stared deep into Rosalie's eyes. She didn't have to be afraid of their darkness anymore because there was no more tempting blood running through her veins.

The first thing she did after snapping out of her eye-lock with Rosalie was take a tentative sniff of the air around her. The most amazing scent she had ever smelled seemed to invade her every pore the moment she sucked the air deep into her lungs. It had her uttering a low moan without actually meaning to do so. Liquid desire pooled into her lower belly and her eyes found Rose again who wasn't on the verge of tears anymore but staring at her with a rather hungry, lustful gaze. If they hadn't already had sex and Bella therefore knew what Rose looked like when she was about to pounce on her she would've thought that was, what was about to happen.

Instead Rose growled lowly and inched closer to her onto the bed she seemed to be lying on top. They drifted towards each other as if attached by some invisible string and were mere millimeters apart when the door to the room burst open and another vampire rushed into the room, squealing excitedly. Bella couldn't pinpoint the smell as something familiar but the presence of another vampire near her mate had her leaping out of the bed, in front of Rosalie and snarling viciously at the strange vampire that entered the room.

The vampire was very short but the aura surrounding it told her of the hidden strength one wouldn't think to be there. There was a thought nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that she knew that vampire but her instincts to protect her mate who had been on the verge of crying mere seconds ago and was therefore very vulnerable wouldn't let those thoughts surface.

The strange vampire halted in their movements and cocked its head on the side curiously as if it wasn't afraid of Bella at all and didn't think she would cause any harm. She was about to let the vampire know otherwise when her Rose snaked an arm around her waist and held her tightly to her chest. There was a low chuckle from her mate that reverberated through her back and made her want to lean back into the embrace and let out a contend purr but she couldn't let her guard down with a possible threat in the room.

"Bella, honey relax. That's just Alice. She was nearly more excited about you finally waking up than I was. You don't need to threaten her. She doesn't want to hurt me or you, I rather think she desperately wants to hug you."

The name Alice sounded familiar and with the presence of her mate that near to her and her newborn hormones calmed down slightly she was able to let the nagging thoughts at the back of her mind surface to let her know who this Alice was to her and that she truly hadn't anything to fear from her. It made her feel a little bit guilty that she had snarled at her best friend, but she was sure Alice had seen it coming in one of her visions and was well enough informed about newborn vampires to not think badly about it.

She allowed her body to relax into Rosalie's hold and offer a timid smile towards the small vampire who bounced on her feet and then lunged herself at Bella to pull her into a fierce hug. She was sure that if she had still been human that embrace would have broken more than just one rib and forced all air from her lungs but in her new vampire proofed body she simply reciprocated the hug as fiercely as it was delivered. It was only when Alice told her that she had a quite fierce grip that she remembered how strong she was now and that it might be possible to hurt her best friend with her newborn strength. She immediately released the shorter vampire and was about to mutter an apology when suddenly more vampires filtered into the room behind Alice. She was lucent enough to know those vampires were the Cullen's whom she had practically lived with for the past year but it was oh so hard to fight the impulse her newborn beast had every time someone or something of a possibly threatening nature came near her mate.

Rosalie was by her side as soon as her eyes snapped black again and wrapped her in her arms and soothing scent. It gave Bella the chance to register every single one of the vampires separately. There was Esme who had venom tears pooling in her eyes and looked like she wanted to hug Bella as much as Alice had, then there was Carlisle, calm as ever with a small smile upon his lips. Emmett was nearly bouncing in place, excited about his new little sister and then there was Jasper who was also giving her a genuine smile that wasn't pained any more like all the prior ones he had given her.

For a short moment she felt fear creep into her body as she spied all of the scars running along the western vampire but as little Alice danced next to him and practically snuggled into him she remembered that he wasn't the vicious monster he looked like but a calm and quiet man.

She even managed a small smile at the Cullen's in front of her but couldn't help but notice a distinct burning sensation trickle the back of her throat. It wasn't hurting her directly but annoyed her and apparently couldn't or wouldn't be ignored. It was Jasper who noticed her slight discomfort and pointed it out to the others with slight amazement tinting his voice.

"It is truly remarkable how you fight against your newborn urges. You didn't attack us and you are trying to fight the hunger burning your throat. But ignoring the hunger is never a good idea, especially not while as young as you are. I think it might be best if Rose took you for a hunt. Alice saw the Volturi coming sometime early tomorrow morning. That gives you at least some time to adjust."

She could see Esme's motherly gaze resting on her and felt Rose squeeze her a bit tighter as if to assure her that she would always be there and that she didn't have to do this on her own. Finally for the first time after she awoke to her new life Bella opened her mouth and spoke.

"I think I'd like to go hunting before the Volturi come here."

There was a loud purr rumbling from Rosalie's chest behind her and she could hear the others giggling or laughing quietly. It seemed like Rose liked her new voice. It had sounded deeper and a lot smoother than her human one did. Apparently her voice was another thing that improved with her change. She would have to take the time and look at herself in a mirror sometime after the hunt because she was curious as to how she looked now.

She used to think of herself as fairly plain but Edward and Alice mostly had convinced her otherwise over the years she had known them. Then there had been Rosalie who hadn't been able to take her eyes off her and who had ravished her because she had thought of Bella as beautiful and sexy as she told her the night they made love.

Bella had to tug lightly at Rosalie's hands to get her to loosen her grip somewhat and then she grabbed the beautiful blonde's hand and dragged her out of the room and downstairs to get out of the house and into the forest surrounding them. There was no better place than the woods for her to practice hunting and get used to animal blood if she wanted to stay with the Cullen's forever and not be eliminated by the Volturi once they came here. It would also be a valid point should any argument with the shifters from the Quileute reservation arose about her being a `bloodsucker´ now.

Once they reached the woods Bella turned back slightly to ask Rosalie where she should go to start their hunt but was caught slightly off guard when as soon as she turned around she found a pair of warm smooth lips on top of her own. The feeling was pure bliss and made her forget what she had been about to ask or do. She could even taste a slight note of her mate on her tongue as she swept it across Rosalie's lower lip. A rumble started in her chest that sounded a lot like the purr her mate had let out earlier in her room. Bella didn't know how exactly she was doing that but it seemed the only logical response her beast knew regarding her mate in this kind of situation.

Only when Rose slipped her tongue inside her mouth and pressed her body even further against her own did Bella become aware of her surroundings again. She would not be making love to her mate outside where the whole world would be able to see her gorgeous naked body that was only for her to see.

"Rose…mmm….Rose, baby stop."

It took her mate a moment to register the words but then she pulled back and eyed her with a hint of insecurity and fear in her eyes before she tried to pull up the icy mask she had been wearing all the time before they had made love. But Bella wouldn't let her do this. Her hands gently cupped Rosalie's cheek and her thumb brushed over the tempting lips.

"I will not expose you out here where everyone might see you. Take me on that hunt we promised the others and then take me back to your room. I can't wait to make love to you in this new and improved body I have now."

A low moan escaped her mate's parted lips, then Rosalie grabbed her by the hand and rushed off into the forest, a clear destination obviously in her mind as they ran past trees so fast they faded into a near blur. It was obvious that her mate couldn't wait much longer to get this hunt over with and take her mate in every way her lust addled brain suggested to her.

They were running for maybe two minutes when Rosalie caught the scent of a few deer. She knew they weren't the tastiest but it would be easier to show her mate how to hunt with those than with a bear or something of the like her brothers usually enjoyed.

When they were less than a few miles from the small herd she stopped and pulled Bella to a stop next to her. It was still hard to focus on a specific task when her mate looked this stunning in her new body and smelled absolutely intoxicating but she managed after a moment mentally undressing her.

"Concentrate your senses on our surroundings and tell me what you smell and hear."

Bella nodded and closed her eyes for a moment but then noticed that she didn't need that to focus her concentration anymore like she used to when she had still been human. Instead she focused on breathing in deeply and focusing her acute hearing on the things further away from her than her mate and the few birds in the trees surrounding them. It was a slow process but eventually she had the feeling she could even hear the bugs crawling under tree bark over ten miles away. It was an impressive experience in itself and she couldn't wait to test if those skills would get even better with time. But then she remembered what Rosalie had asked her to do and tried to filter out anything that would indicate any prey nearby.

At first she heard the sluggish beats of their hearts. There were quite a few around her but she concentrated on the strongest sounds of them which suggested there were more than one in close proximity and then focused her sense of smell in the same direction. She could smell something delicious tainted with a slight musky scent. Before her mind could catch up with her instinct she was running again, Rosalie close behind her. Had the raw feeling in the back of her throat not been that insistent she would have marveled at the fact that she was running that fast without tripping or falling in the middle of the woods.

Then she came crashing through the underbrush into a wide clearing where a small herd of deer were grazing. Their heads swiveled in her direction but she was too fast for them to run before she was upon them. She managed to catch the first beast quite elegantly and let instinct take over once again as she broke its neck and bit deep into the jugular in front of her. It was weird feeling the fur against her lips and the blood had a weird taste to it, just like meat from wild animals always held when she had tried it that one time at the Reservation. It could nearly be described as spicy and was probably something she could get used to. Just then the continuous stream of the red liquid slowed and then came to a stop. She had drained the deer dry in possibly under a minute. Her head snapped up again and her eyes immediately focused on the rest of the herd trying to flee from the clearing as fast as possible. They were maybe halfway across from where she crouched next to the dead herbivore. In a matter of seconds she was rushing after them and with the image of the fleeing animals clear before her eyes brought down two of the last deer simultaneously. She didn't know if she would actually need as much blood but if she didn't finish the third deer than she would be able to offer it to her mate who was staying in the background as to not interfere with her feeding.

As it was she did manage to drain all three deer and thought for a moment that she was still hungry, when the blood seemed to enter her system and she felt oddly full and satisfied. Rosalie appeared next to her, giggling slightly while looking her over. For a moment she was confused, but then she followed her mate's eyes across her body and noticed to her horrification that her shirt was partially torn from her roughhousing with the animals and a few drops of blood had escaped during her frenzied feeding of the first deer and splattered across her chest. She looked a bit like a mess and if she had still been human she would be blushing profusely now.

"Oh don't fret Bella, you should have seen Emmett after his first hunt. He was a complete mess and none of his clothing were remotely recognizable."

The tone of her mate's voice had that husky quality to it, that it also held before they started this small hunt and with a twinkle in her own eyes Bella grabbed Rosalie's hand and dragged her away in the general direction on the Cullen's mansion. She would solidify the mating bond between them so that the Volturi couldn't doubt them anymore. Besides she craved her mate's touch now more than ever before that her primal hunger had been sated.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this is the last part of the supposed Oneshot :) I hope you enjoy it and aren't too mad that I decided to not continue this any further. I can promise you there will be other great Rose/Bella stories to come.**

* * *

They blurred through the mansion, ignored the rest of their family and locked the door behind them when they finally found themselves in the confines of Rosalie's room. They knew the simple lock and door wouldn't actually stop anyone from their family but they hoped that they knew how much the two mates needed each other right now.

Bella started with slow and languid kisses to her gorgeous blonde and then began pulling off her clothing, careful not to rip it because she knew Rose really liked the clothes and would be angry with her if she destroyed them in her mating frenzy. It was hard to restrain herself as much as she had to when she could smell just how much Rosalie wanted her at the moment. That was also why she nearly ripped her own clothes off when she had her mate naked in front of her. Now that she had vampire eyesight she could see all the little scars and beauty marks even better than when she had still been human but she also could take in her mate's beauty better now and to say she was mesmerized was a clear understatement. Rosalie chuckled in that husky tone she adopted whenever she was absolutely aroused and then dragged Bella with her onto the bed behind them. She was determined to enjoy the first time with her mate as a vampire before Edward and the Volturi could ruin any of it for her.

Bella landed on top of her mate and growled lightly in satisfaction. The position felt right in a weird way it hadn't before when she had been human. With a last lingering deep kiss to Rosalie's lips she licked and sucked her way down the column of her jaw and throat and further down until she reached her left breast. She nibbled around the sensitive areola before suddenly sucking the nipple into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. The deep moan that echoed from above her was answer enough to the still lingering doubt in her mind if what she was doing to Rosalie was actually what she craved.

Her conscious thoughts were lost to her mind for quite a while and only when a particularly loud moan tore itself from Rosalie's lips did her mind return to reality. Her instincts were still the ones ruling her acting but now she would be able to remember them as well. Her fingers were knuckle deep inside her mate and her lips had firmly attached themselves to the hard nub above. As she felt the first fluttering signs of Rosalie's orgasm approaching she reluctantly left the sensitive nub and licked her way up again until she reached the column of her mates' neck. Just when the first wave of the orgasm took hold did she bite down. Her teeth had no problem at all breaking through the marble like skin and soon she could taste the golden venom on her tongue for the first time. It tasted just how she imagined ambrosia to taste like and it was only for her to taste. No one else would ever again even get the chance to get a taste of her Rose.

Her mind fogged over once again and when she came to the second time Rosalie had somehow managed to bury her own teeth into her neck, her orgasm never subsiding as long as they were bound and as soon as the mating bite adorned both their necks Bella could feel the immense pleasure her mate was experiencing as well. She cried out her mate's name and simply collapsed on top of her, her muscles not able to support her weight any longer. Her fingers finally stilled inside her mate and once she was able to move again she slowly pulled them out, detached her teeth from Rosalie's neck and licked the wound lightly to help it close up again. A satisfied purr left her lips and she snuggled even closer to her mate if that was at all possible. Rosalie hummed in contentment and nuzzled the bite mark she left on Bella's neck. It would show every vampire and other supernatural being that they were taken and belonged to each other. Bella could only hope that the scars would convince the Volturi of the truth and also show Edward that she couldn't be his mate.

Just as the newly mated couple got comfortable lying in each other's naked embrace Alice called out to everyone that the Volturi were approaching and would reach them in exactly six minutes and thirty-five seconds. Bella let out a loud growl at that and pulled Rosalie even closer to her. She didn't like the thought of her newly marked mate near such old and powerful vampires she knew nothing about and who were no doubt much much stronger than she was.

Rosalie chuckled into her mate's neck and slowly pried herself lose from the tight hold Bella had on her. She could understand the sentiment. She was beyond furious at Edward for ruining this happiness for her but she also knew that there was no escaping the Volturi and it certainly wouldn't do for them to see her mate naked. Only she was allowed to see the perfectly pale body of her mate.

"Come on Bella, we have to get dressed."

Bella grumbled and growled a bit more and looked every part the newborn she was but when Rosalie started donning the clothes she had just lost some hours ago her mate decided to follow her actions and soon stood dressed in simple skinny jeans, a tank top and a large white shirt over it. With a satisfied look at her sexy little mate Rosalie grabbed her hand and pulled Bella behind her downstairs to the living room where the rest of the coven was waiting. Alice send them a small smile and Esme looked at them with all her motherly love over the fact that both her daughters finally found happiness together. Carlisle and Jasper stood quite tense next to the door and in front of everyone else, whilst Emmet stood near the glass front in the back as to make sure no one would surprise them from behind. It was a battle formation and Bella could do nothing but hope that they wouldn't need to actually fight against whichever vampires were coming their way.

Soon they heard the telltale sound of light running feet in the forest and straightened themselves out. Only seconds later someone knocked on the door and Bella decided in that moment, that they probably weren't there to kill all of them. Because otherwise why would they make the effort and knock on the door instead of simply breaking it down.

As Carlisle opened it before him stood two male vampires with long hair and chalky white skin. Their glowing red eyes emitted a sense of otherworldly power that made Bella instinctively want to bow and cower before them. If it hadn't been for Rosalie's calming hand on the small of her back she probably would have done so already.

"Carlisle my dear friend. Picture my surprise when I find young Edward requesting my attention on a dire matter in your coven. Surely you weren't so foolish as to break one of our most sacred laws? Not when you know just how painful it can be to lose your mate just after finding them."

For a moment all was silent but then Carlisle bowed his head and whilst reaching out his hand he assured the vampire with the long black hair, that he hadn't broken the law nor had anyone else in his coven. Then the strange vampire clasped his hand in both of his chalky ones and for a moment closed his eyes as if listening to something only he was able to hear.

With a childish giggle he let go of Carlisle's hand and turned to the other man standing beside him.

"It seems it wasn't necessary at all to bring the guard with us my dear Marcus. Would you just look at their bonds please to confirm what I gathered already from dear Carlisle's mind?"

The other vampire lazily let his eyes sweep all the assembled Cullen's before him and muttered things like _Interesting…so strong…it has been so long…_to himself while doing so. It seemed the black haired vampire wasn't as patient as this Marcus guy and grabbed a hold of his hand just like he had with Carlisle before. Squealing even more like some small child he half turned around and gave the Cullen's a short look at a small group of maybe seven vampires and Edward behind the two very old vampires.

"It seems like there is no need for our justice here after all. However, there is a lot we will have to talk about with young Edward as well as Carlisle and his coven still so I think only Jane, Alec and Felix will be required to stay with us while the rest of you may go hunt away from here and then meet us back at the airport."

At once the vampires vanished and only two very small and delicate looking vampires as well as a man who could easily hold a candle to Emmet were left standing next to a confused and pouting Edward. It appeared he still hadn't gotten the memo that he wasn't about to get his way and that indeed he was the one in the wrong this time. It appeared he hadn't even yet noticed that Bella was no longer human.

Bella could feel Rosalie pull her back to the couch behind them and then right onto her lap. A small smile tugged at her lips at the clear sign of possessiveness from her mate. It made her feel all warm and cozy inside and so she didn't protest even though it might picture her as weak in front of the strange vampires.

"Please come inside and make yourselves comfortable I fear it might take a while to clear everything up."

Again this Aro chuckled like a crazy person and nearly skipped over to take a seat on the couch right in front of Rosalie and Bella. His curious red eyes deeply transfixed on the two of them.

"You two share such a strong bond that my dear brother doesn't even know as to what you might be capable and then of course young Edward already told me of your astounding ability to block out his talent. Tell me dear, would you allow me to test if my talent works on you?"

Aro was holding out his hand towards Bella now and even though she had no idea as to what his talent might be she felt compelled to do what he asked of her and quickly put her hand into his. The feeling of his skin against hers was weird and made her want to recoil instantly but before she had the chance to he had enclosed her hand into both of his and held it tightly. It took longer than it had with Carlisle or Marcus and when Aro let her hand go he grinned brightly at her.

"Truly remarkable. I can't read you at all. I wonder if other gifts of the mind would work on you. Jane…"

Before he could finish whatever it was he wanted to ask Rosalie had put herself in front of Bella and growled harshly at the small blond girl that stood next to Aro.

"Ah, my bad. I forgot how new the mating was. Maybe we can try another time."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEIR MATING?"

Edward seemed to finally notice that the vampire in Rosalie's lap was none other than his precious Bella, his Bella who no longer was human, who had lost her delectable scent and who apparently belonged to his sister now. Well he wouldn't stand for it. It didn't matter if the scent was all wrong on his Bella now, he was still her mate and he would get her back.

His thoughts were interrupted when Bella herself stood in front of him and growled lowly.

"I am Rosalie's mate just as much as she is mine and we completed the mating just earlier today before you could destroy our happiness again. I'm sorry I led you on Edward, I truly am but you have to understand that we don't belong together. Someday you will find your own mate and hopefully you will understand then what pain you put Rose through with your stubbornness."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Bella would never speak to him like that and she wouldn't have let Rosalie touch her. That he was sure of but then she tilted her head slightly and he saw the mark clearly.

He roared but before he could launch himself at the stupid girl in front of him who didn't know what she just destroyed for both their lives he felt immense pain ripple through his body as if it was burning from the inside out and collapsed to the floor.

Aro motioned for Felix to subdue the irate vampire before them and nodded towards Bella who had unbeknownst to her just shown them all that there would be no simple way of letting Edward back towards his coven. Jane stopped his power so that Edward could regain his senses and would know what was happening around him. He trashed and growled again when he found himself restricted. Then Aro was in his face and coldly stated "I see you will not be able to return to your coven and see what your actions nearly caused. Instead I believe it to be better that you will accompany us back to Volterra. You will not be allowed to leave again until you have shown a sane mind and a lot more control over your inner beast or found your own mate."

Ignoring Edwards growling he then turned towards Carlisle and the rest of his coven who all had sad but understanding looks on their faces, some of them even looked slightly disgusted at what Edward continued to show.

"I am sorry to take a member of your coven with me old friend but I believe you agree it is for the better of everyone until he betters himself."

Carlisle nodded his head and looked at his first son with disappointment. He had hoped that once he saw Bella as a vampire and the mating mark on her skin he would understand, but clearly he had been mistaken. There would be no better way for all of them to live happily together again than with Edward temporarily leaving to join the Volturi.

* * *

As fast as everything had happened when the Volturi arrived at the Cullen's doorstep, they were gone even faster and took a still snarling and raging Edward with them. Bella cuddled into Rosalie's side and couldn't help but be happy that she wouldn't have to endure his presence any longer. Now she would hopefully get the time to enjoy with her mate and get to know everything there was about her.

With divided emotions the coven dispersed and wandered off into their respective rooms to clear their minds and to spend time alone with their mates or in Emmet's case with his gaming system. He only hoped he would never act as crazed as his brother had when he thought he found his mate for the first time.


End file.
